


Hermione in Captivity

by charleybradburies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Altered Mental States, Altered States, Author Isn't Sure Whether They Regret This Or Not, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Breathplay, Captivity, Comment Fic, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Consent Issues, Cross-Generation Relationship, Deathly Hallows AU, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/F, Female Characters, Female-Centric, Femslash, Hostage Situations, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Torture, Malfoy Manor, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, POV Female Character, POV Hermione Granger, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, So Wrong It's Right, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Statutory Rape, Stream of Consciousness, Underage Sex, Witches, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from an anonymous prompter in the 'Girls Like Girls!' Femslash <a href="http://inthewildwood.livejournal.com/40383.html">Ficathon</a> on LJ.<br/>Applied to my femslash100 kinks table (prompt #1: altered states) because I'm an opportunist.</p><p>Bellatrix/Hermione: I have snipped your wingspan, My precious captive swan. (Margaret in Captivity by The Decemberists)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione in Captivity

_"I have snipped your wingspan..."_

She's always had a capacity to keep her mental faculties intact, but within the cold castle-like fortress of the wards of the dark manor, they fail her.

Screaming, screaming, screaming.

Harry, Ron, Draco, Draco's parents.

Hard, cold wood beneath her. Stone taking its place.

Caked blood on her skin.

Surprisingly fresh bread.

A dulling pain in her arm and a sharp pain in her skull as though as though she can hear herself screaming.

A voice she's already lost from screaming.

A jagged fingernail tilting her chin upwards, and a kiss that's just as jagged.

Draco's aunt.

_"...my precious little swan..."_

Cold hands on her hips.

Wet lips on her lips. Her tits. Her clit.

Still-cold fingers fucking her to orgasm.

Lukewarm water poured onto her tongue.

The bittersweet cunt that eventually follows.

_"...don't you lift a finger..."_

A couple bitter sips of wine.

The taste of her own blood.

_"...don't hold out for rescue..."_

Guttural sounds she's never heard from herself.

Cold sweat and vague thoughts of the Catholic school she'd been at as a child.

Questions of Dumbledore's Army she doesn't recall the answers to.

A Dark Mark against her own skin.

_"...till I have wrest and wrecked you behind these fortress walls..."_

Stockholm Syndrome, Hermione thinks a single time. That's why there's a part of me that likes this.

Bellatrix holds her neck tightly as she fucks her, and when her breath hitches she moans in pleasure.

_"...can you hear me, love?"_


End file.
